bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Abomination
"I want that...I need that. Make me that." "I don't know what you got inside you already. The mixture could be... an abomination." : ―Emil Blonsky and Samuel Sternssrc Emil Blonsky was a special-ops commando with the British Royal Marines on loan to General Thaddeus Rossin his efforts to capture Bruce Banner better known asHulk. Blonsky was injected with a small dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum and later was injected with Bruce Banner's blood causing him to transform into the Hulk-sized Abomination. The Abomination proceeded to go on a rampage in Harlem until he was defeated by Hulk and captured by the United States Armed Forces. Biography Military Career "I pulled you one Ace. Emil Blonsky, born in Russia, raised in England, and on loan from SOCOM from the Royal Marines. "''―Joe Greller about Emil Blonskysrc Emil Blonsky was born in Russia and raised in England, where he eventually joined the Royal Marines of the British Armed Forces, and was swiftly promoted to the rank of Captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonsky refused to be promoted to Colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could. Despite reaching the age of 39, Blonsky refused to allow his body to slow down, and continued to be considered one of the most formidable fighters in the Armed Forces.2 Hunting Down Hulk : ''"Forgive me, sir? Doesn't anybody want to talk about what went down in there? 'Cause... He didn't lose us. And he was not alone sir. We had him. And then something hit us... Something BIG hit us! It threw a forklift truck like it was a SOFTBALL! It was the most powerful thing I've ever seen." : ―Emil Blonsky to Thaddeus Rosssrc : When General Thaddeus Ross discovered the fugitive Bruce Banner's location in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, he ordered General Joe Greller to put together a combat team to capture him. Due to the dangerous nature of confronting Banner, they brought in Blonsky for his track record as a veteran soldier to be the field leader for the operation. However, because they intended to take Banner out quickly and silently, General Ross decided not to brief Blonsky on Banner's condition as Hulk.Blonsky and his team of highly trained soldiers attempted to catch Banner off-guard. However, Banner was alerted to their presence and was able to evade Blonsky's soldiers, but was spotted by Blonsky as he tried to flee. Blonsky subsequently chased Banner through the streets, forcing Banner to take refuge in the bottling plant where he had been working. Thinking he had cornered Banner, Blonsky and his soldiers entered the factory, but instead were faced with the transformed Hulk.The Hulk tore through the dark factory, throwing some street thugs across the room and taking out Blonsky's men from the shadows whose guns were useless against the Hulk's near unbreakable skin. Despite getting to high ground and attempting to stop the monster single-handedly, Blonsky was only able to get a glimpse of Hulk and quickly realised he was no match for such a powerful beast. The Hulk then attempted to kill Blonsky by picking up a fork lift truck and throwing it at him before escaping while Blonsky looked on in horror.Blonsky reported back to General Thaddeus Ross, furious that he had not been giving all the information about the Hulk and explained that Banner evaded them in Brazil due to the appearance of the large green monster, which he believed had been helping Banner all along. Ross explained that the monster was Banner, although he refused to give anymore details at this time, ordering Blonsky and his surviving men to pack up and return to the United States as Banner would be long gone by this point.2 Becoming a Super-Soldier :: "I'm a fighter, and I'll be one for as long as I can. Mind you, if I took what I had now, and put it in a body that I had ten years ago, that would be someone I wouldn't want to fight." "I think I can arrange something like that..." :: ―Emil Blonsky and Thaddeus Rosssrc Blonsky later met with General Thaddeus Ross where Ross explained that the Hulk was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War IIera military bio-force enhancement research or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky putted it. They went on to discuss how Blonsky's age was starting to slow him down in the field, and he had no desire to move up in the ranks; Ross suggested that he knew a way to help make him stronger Blonsky, seeking revenge and enticed by witnessing the Hulk's power, volunteered as an experimental test subject in order to capture Banner. General Ross explained that he would receive a small dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum, created by Dr. Abraham Erskine for Project Rebirth and, if anything went wrong, he would be pulled from the mission. Blonsky received the injections, including an extremely painful injection into his bone marrow, coming out with his strength, speed and agility heightened to remarkable levels.2 Battle at Culver University : "Is that it? Is that all you got?" :: ―Emil Blonsky to Hulksrc He later led the assault on Bruce Banner at Culver University. When Banner became trapped, Blonsky watched as he transformed into the incredible Hulk and caused massive destruction to the army units. Thaddeus Ross ordered Blonsky to attack the Hulk and he walked forward, firing his grenade launcher at his enemy. Due to Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, he was able go head-to-head with Hulk, acrobatically dodging his larger opponent's powerful attacks while taunting him at the same time. However the Hulk still remained vastly more powerful and when Blonsky ran out of ammunition, he was forced to flee.Blonsky led Hulk into a trap where Ross' Unit used Stark Sonic Cannons to try to capture him, but Hulk was able to break free and continued to destroy more of the soldier's equipment, leading to Ross calling in a helicopter to kill him. However, Blonsky started to dismiss Ross' warnings, becoming obsessed with Hulk's power and, in an attempt to assess Hulk's full strength, walked up to him and taunted Hulk to give him his best shot. Hulk responded by kicking Blonsky across the field and into a tree, crushing most of the bones in his body.2 Losing Control :: "How are you feeling man?" "Like a monster." :: ―Soldier and Emil Blonskysrc While Blonsky suffered injuries that would normally leave a person hospitalized and unable to move for months, due to the effects of the Super Soldier Serum he recovered from all of his injuries in under a day. As the hospital staff examined his recover, Blonsky was visited by Thaddeus Ross; when Ross asked how he was feeling, Blonsky expressed his desire to go after Banner once again. Blonsky was given a second, larger dosage of the Super Soldier Serum, which fully recovered his body and once again increased his strength, but gained strange physical effects such as having his spine mildly deformed. Blonsky also began to lose his connection with reality and he became more power-hungry for Hulk's god-like power. Blonsky did not inform General Ross of these changes and instead continued to go on his mission to find him.Bruce Banner was eventually located in New York City and Blonsky was again led the assault team to capture him. Seeking to push Banner into transforming into Hulk, Blonsky ignored General Ross' direct order and charged into the room where Banner was speaking to Samuel Sterns and Betty Ross. Blonsky threw General Ross' daughter across the room before attacking Banner, who had seemingly cured himself of the Hulk; furious at this revelation, Blonsky struck Banner senseless.2 Becoming an Abomination :: "I want more. You've seen what he becomes, right?" "I have. And it's beautiful. Godlike." "Well, I want that. I need that. Make me that." :: ―Emil Blonsky and Samuel Sternssrc With Bruce Banner and Betty Ross now captured and being taken away for questioning by General Thaddeus Ross, Blonsky learned of a large supply of gamma irradiated blood, derived from Banner's blood, that had been synthesized by Samuel Sterns. Craving power similar to Hulk, he demanded that Sterns, attacking Major Kathleen Sparr in the process, subject him to a transfusion of Banner's gamma-irradiated blood. Sterns warned that he combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an abomination. Blonsky, however, was less than concerned about the side effects, and Sterns promptly administered the transfusion. As Blonsky mutated into a monstrous creature, with a body larger than Hulk's and his spine now protruding from his back, he knocked away Sterns and, drunk on the incredible power, Blonsky then escaped the laboratory by destroying a wall and attacking his fellow soldiers.2 Duel of Harlem : Having finally attained his wish for power even greater than Hulk's, Abomination began a rampage through Harlem as a demonstration of his new, god-like strength, challenging any authorities who attempted to stop him. Though uncertain if he had rid himself of Hulk forever, Bruce Banner, feeling responsible for Abomination's creation, knew Hulk was the only thing that could stop Abomination. Thus, Banner jumped from the helicopter in an attempt to re-trigger his transformation. He emerged from a crater in the street below as Hulk.The Hulk and Abomination engaged in a brutal battle across Harlem in which the Abomination maintained the upper hand due to possessing greater sheer strength, forcing Hulk to improvise in order to keep up, using a destroyed car as boxing gloves to beat the Abomination into submission; however, he remained seemingly unstoppable and easily kicked Hulk across the neighborhood. The Abomination then began to chase Hulk across the neighborhood, killing anyone who got in his way.When General Thaddeus Ross ordered his helicopter to open fire on Abomination, he turned his sights on Ross. Abomination chased down Ross' helicopter while Hulk chased him down in an attempt to protect the people inside. Abomination was soon able to grab the helicopter and dragged it down into the ruins of a nearby building, despite the Hulk's continued attempts to stop him, crushing the Abomination under the helicopter and killing everyone inside except General Ross and his daughter Betty Ross.2 Defeat :: "You don't deserve this power, now watch her die!" :: ―The Abomination to the Hulksrc Abomination was not stopped however and he continued to attack the Hulk, pinning him to a wall and mocking his attempts to saveBetty Ross. He stabbed the Hulk in the chest with his exposed elbow bone; Hulk continued to grow in rage and strength and managed to push Abomination away headfirst into a wall. He then became distracted by a fire which nearly engulfed the helicopter. With Hulk seemingly exhausted after their short bout, Abomination grabbed a heavy length of chain and prepared to kill General Ross and Betty, who were still trapped in the helicopter wreckage. However, seeing this greatly enraged Hulk who managed to disarm and overpower Abomination, nearly strangling him to death with the chain; he released his grip after a plea from Betty. Abomination collapsed, defeated, and Hulk fled the scene with the army in pursuit.2 Held Captive :: "They want Blonsky in the team." "The Abomination?" "They really don't like when you call him that." :: ―Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwellsrc Abomination was taken into custody and held in a cryocell located at a facility in Barrow, Alaska3 by the United States Armed Forces under the watch of General Thaddeus Ross. Only S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with Clearance Level 7 or above were aware of this information.4 During the initial membership drafting of the Avengers Initiative, the World Security Council planned to free Blonsky, citing him as a famous war hero and believing him to have wreaked havoc because he was trying to defend himself from Hulk. They intended to give him membership in the Avengers, but S.H.I.E.L.D., knowing more about Blonsky's more evil and power-hungry nature, would not allow that to happen. Thanks to the combined efforts of Agents Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell and consultant Tony Stark, General Ross subsequently refused to release Abomination from captivity.4 A few years later, Emil Blonsky was still in custody in Alaska. Phil Coulson threatened Grant Ward to post him to guard Blonsky in his cryo-cell on the night shift if his sexual relationship with Melinda May had adverse effects on their team.3 Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: As a super-soldier, he was shown to have similar powers to those of Captain America, since he received a similar version of the serum. But the serum caused a number of side effects making him overly aggressive, and deforming his vertebral column. He obtained more power after being transfused with a synthetic version of Banner's gamma irradiated blood, becoming a huge Hulk-like humanoid. * Superhuman Strength: After being injected with the Super Soldier Serum, he possessed strength far greater than that of any ordinary man of his stature, and he was able to effortlessly lift a man of the same size as him with one hand. However, after being given the blood of Hulk, Blonsky's strength is increased to immense superhuman levels, nearly twice that of Hulk in a normal state. It appears his strength level remains the same and does not increase as his anger increases, unlike Hulk, possibly because of the serum. As Abomination, his immense strength enables him to hurl normal humans and cars great distances, easily tear through brick buildings, and even to kick Hulk through a building. ** Superhuman Leaps: Due to his superhumanly strong legs, Abomination is capable of leaping great heights and distances. He is able to leap several stories from ground level, using building and other structures as footholds to reach areas. Most notably, he was able to leap from a rooftop to a moving helicopter that General Ross was on. ** Weaponization: Like Hulk, Abomination is able to use various objects, which normal humans would be unable to manipulate in such a way, as unconventional weapons such as heavy chains and vehicles. * Superhuman Speed: Due to the Super Soldier Serum Blonsky's speed was noticeably higher than that of an ordinary human. When running, Blonsky could easily outpace an army platoon, and even Hulk seemed to have trouble keeping up with him. Even after Blonsky was transformed, he is still able to move at speeds greater than of a normal human, as he was able to chase down a broken Humvee with ease. * Superhuman Reflexes: Abomination displays reflexes of great speed as shown by him catching a RPG shell, fired by a soldier in midair. * Superhuman Durability: Abomination's bodily tissues, much like Hulk's, are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. His durability is enhanced to a high degree, and he apparently suffered no ill effects from burning and explosions. He was able to withstand high-caliber bullets and even Hulk's melee attacks. * Superhuman Endurance: As a super-soldier, he was able to run faster and fight for a long time without tiring. As Abomination, Blonksy's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Regenerative Healing Factor: As a super-soldier, Blonsky's regenerative healing factor allowed him to recuperate from extensive injuries in the space of a day, including fractures throughout his entire skeleton. It remains unclear how much of this trait was carried over through his subsequent transformation in Abomination. * Retractable Skeletal Spikes: Abomination possesses sharp spikes on his arms, elbows and feet. These emerged through Blonsky's transformation acted as weapons when Abomination was in battle with Hulk. The sharp spike on his elbow was used to cause a deep wound on Hulk´s chest, cutting right through the latter's extremely durable skin. Abilities : "I wish I could take what I know now and put it in my body ten years ago. Now that would be someone I wouldn't want to fight." : ―Emil Blonskysrc Blonsky was a veteran soldier, capable commanding teams for various sorts of missions in the British Navy. * Expert Marksman: With his training from the United States Armed Forces, Blonsky was trained and was proficient in using firearms with accuracy. * Expert Tactician: Being a special-ops operative, Blonsky had experience in planning tactics. When fighting against Hulk for the first time, Blonsky displayed good tactical skills up until the point when he taunted Hulk to hit him. * Expert Acrobat: After his enhancement by serum infusion, Blonsky demonstrated various evasive feats, enabling him to avoid being hit by large, high-velocity objects. * Combatant: As Abomination, Blonsky sacrificed technique for immense brute strength while fighting, holding nothing back as he rampaged through Harlem, and exchanging powerful blows once Hulkconfronted him.